The 7th Element
"The 7th Element" is a song by Latvian singer Vitas (real name: Vitáliy Vladasovich Grachyov; born: February 19, 1979 40). It was released as part of his debut studio album Philosophy of Miracle in 2001. Lyrics (Russian) Я пришёл дать эту песню… Я пришёл дать эту песню… Я пришёл дать эту песню… Я пришёл дать эту песню Aha, aha, hahaha, hahaha-ha Brlrl, brlrl, haha Aha, aha, hahaha, hahaha-ha Brlrl, brlrl, haha Aha, aha, hahaha, hahaha-ha Brlrl, brlrl, haha Aha, aha, hahaha, hahaha-ha Brlrl, brlrl, haha Chandram Brambachandra Chandra Bendram Chandram Brambachandra Chandra Bendram Chandram Brambachandra Chandra Bendram Chandram Brambachandra Chandra Bendram Я пришёл дать эту песню Из мира грез Я пришёл дать эту песню Из хрустальных слез Я пришёл дать эту песню Для любви Я пришёл дать эту песню Aha, aha, hahaha, hahaha-ha Brlrl, brlrl, haha Aha, aha, hahaha, hahaha-ha Brlrl, brlrl, haha Aha, aha, hahaha, hahaha-ha Brlrl, brlrl, haha Aha, aha, hahaha, hahaha-ha Brlrl, brlrl, haha Chandram Brambachandra Chandra Bendram Chandram Brambachandra Chandra Bendram Chandram Brambachandra Chandra Bendram Chandram Brambachandra Chandra Bendram Stało się, stało się to co miało się stać Dopiero w jej mieszkaniu, nosz kurwa mać Gdy ona do mieszkania swego szła wolnym krokiem Jacyś leszcze obili mi ryja pod jej blokiem Lyrics (Transliteration) Ya prishol dat' etu piesnyu Ya prishol dat' etu piesnyu Ya prishol dat' etu piesnyu Ya prishol dat' etu piesnyu Aha, aha, hahaha, hahaha-ha Brlrl, brlrl, haha Aha, aha, hahaha, hahaha-ha Brlrl, brlrl, haha Aha, aha, hahaha, hahaha-ha Brlrl, brlrl, haha Aha, aha, hahaha, hahaha-ha Brlrl, brlrl, haha Chandram Brambachandra Chandra Bendram Chandram Brambachandra Chandra Bendram Chandram Brambachandra Chandra Bendram Chandram Brambachandra Chandra Bendram Ya prishol dat' etu piesnyu Iz mira gryoz Ya prishol dat' etu piesnyu Iz khrustalynih slyoz Ya prishol dat' etu piesnyu Dlya lyubvi Ya prishol dat' etu piesnyu Aha, aha, hahaha, hahaha-ha Brlrl, brlrl, haha Aha, aha, hahaha, hahaha-ha Brlrl, brlrl, haha Aha, aha, hahaha, hahaha-ha Brlrl, brlrl, haha Aha, aha, hahaha, hahaha-ha Brlrl, brlrl, haha Chandram Brambachandra Chandra Bendram Chandram Brambachandra Chandra Bendram Chandram Brambachandra Chandra Bendram Chandram Brambachandra Chandra Bendram Stało się, stało się to co miało się stać Dopiero w jej mieszkaniu, nosz kurwa mać Gdy ona do mieszkania swego szła wolnym krokiem Jacyś leszcze obili mi ryja pod jej blokiem Lyrics (English) I came to give this song I came to give this song I came to give this song I came to give this song Aha, aha, hahaha, hahaha-ha Brlrl, brlrl, haha Aha, aha, hahaha, hahaha-ha Brlrl, brlrl, haha Aha, aha, hahaha, hahaha-ha Brlrl, brlrl, haha Aha, aha, hahaha, hahaha-ha Brlrl, brlrl, haha Chandram Brambachandra Chandra Bendram Chandram Brambachandra Chandra Bendram Chandram Brambachandra Chandra Bendram Chandram Brambachandra Chandra Bendram I came to give this song From the world of dreams I came to give this song From crystal tears I came to give this song For the sake of love I came to give this song Aha, aha, hahaha, hahaha-ha Brlrl, brlrl, haha Aha, aha, hahaha, hahaha-ha Brlrl, brlrl, haha Aha, aha, hahaha, hahaha-ha Brlrl, brlrl, haha Aha, aha, hahaha, hahaha-ha Brlrl, brlrl, haha Chandram Brambachandra Chandra Bendram Chandram Brambachandra Chandra Bendram Chandram Brambachandra Chandra Bendram Chandram Brambachandra Chandra Bendram It happened, it happened what was going to happen Only in her apartment, I had a fucking good sex When she went to her apartment with a slow step Some breams gave me a riot under her block Why It Sucks #The lyrics are nonsensical and mostly consists of Vitas making fake laughs, "ha ha ha", and weird turkey gobbles in the chorus. #Vitas raps in the final verse so fast that you literally can't understand what he's saying unless you look up the lyrics. It also doesn't help that the refrain and the final verse are overlaid together at the same time. #The lyrics are repetitive and very minimalist. #Vitas' performance of the song is really weird in the song's music video and live performance. #The final verse explicitly sings about how Vitas has sex with his girlfriend in her apartment. Does this sound familiar? #Also, the final verse is from a 1995 Polish rapcore song called "Dziewczyny" (Girls in Polish) by Polish rapcore band Kazik Na Żywo (Kazik Live in Polish). #For some reason, the song became a meme in early 2018 when people start imagining Thanos singing to the song due to how his outfit resembles Vitas' outfit in the music video. Videos Category:Internet Memes Category:Russian-language Songs Category:Polish songs Category:Foreign Language songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:2001 Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:2000s